Family Kitsune: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto ends up in Quahog and decides to just mess around a bit and have fun instead of his usual business. During this 'vacation' the overlord takes interest in a certain girl who has suffered from an abusive father and neglectful mother. NarutoxHarem. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.
1. Breaking the Circle:Rewritten

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

12/21

000

I've been going over some reviews and posts highlighting some weaknesses in my series. As well as some naming inaccuracies and the unbelievable to the Harem situation.

Also people have a hard time trying to decipher the order of the series despite it being on the profile.

So I'm going through another reboot. Yes I know people are going to get upset or complain, but it's better than just keep on going and ignoring the mistakes.

So New changes, new original characters, new plots, and Bringing in characters from old Adventures.

0

Story Start

0

The Tentai conquest of rebuilding the empire was coming along great. Several solar systems under his control and a vast and powerful army. Naruto himself had directly taken out some of the gods that slaughtered his family, but some them still remained. As long as people believed in them then they still had power. The only way to rectify that situation was to go around conquering world to world shattering the faith of others. It had all started when he met his relatives, the most whom he had a strongest bond too was his long time friend/brother figure Kuiinshi. His true heritage and passed were slowly coming back to him as memories of a past life were slowly consuming his being.

After learning the death of his family and the betrayals Naruto cursed those involved and swore revenge. He was going to bring about change whether the people were willing too or not. He had enough of watching families get torn apart. Of children ending up in orphanages or parents grieving for their lost children. He had enough of innocent newborn children being turned into weapons of war and if he had to become one of the most hated men ever known then so be it. He would do what no Overlord before him in any reality would accomplish. Complete and total conquest of all the multiverses and the elimination of all enemies that threaten to destroy the peace he strove to create.

Though said Overlord liked to take many vacations in between the mass amount of insanity and Chaos he had to deal with. Unfortunately none of these vacations went without havoc of their own.

He found himself in a world wrought with sins, split down the middle in good or evil among different many spectrum's.

_''Damn...bored...so bored...maybe I should start a clinic.'_ He thought, figuring he could use his knowledge of curing diseases and plastic surgery to gain yet another planet filled cult of fans. '_I should start at a high-school.'_ He looked around to see if he could see any high-schools._ 'James Woods High school? Seems like a decent place to start.'  
_

Deciding to wait until he fully settle into town Naruto decided to head to the mall and pickup a few things. Now all he needed was a few people who could serve his use while he was in this world. His means of income and connecting in this world was a medical clinic he 'inherited' from his 'late parents' and was now running. Thanks to being a 'genius' and passing colleges early he had the legal degree and licenses or at least what someone would find if they checked his records.

''Oh, what about this, Meg? A pink baby-tee that says "Little Slut." That seems pretty hip.'' Stated a rather attractive a woman with short orange hair.

'_Nice cups, nicer legs, decent hips about late thirties/earlier forties and just screams milf. The daughter...rather plain looking but a pretty nice ass. ''_

''I don't know if that's really me, Mom.'' Said the pig cap girl identified as Meg.

_''_Well, they've got one that says "Porn Star" and another that says "Sperm Dumpster." And they're all written in glitter.'' the orange haired woman pointed out, trying to add some enthusiasm.

''All right, all right. Give me "Sperm Dumpster." Meg replied with a sigh.

''That's the spirit!'' the woman exclaimed as her daughter disappeared into the changing room.

''You finding everything okay?'' Asked the young sales clerk. He had been working there for two years and any day now he was going to get that big promotion.

''Yes, thank you.'' the orange hair woman replied to him.

''Well, you just let me know if you need any...''

''How do these jeans look?'' Meg said coming out in a pair of hip hugging jeans that loosely hung off her form.

''AAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!'' The sales clerk screamed in horror as he doused himself in gasoline which he pulled from under the desk. He then proceeded to ignite himself and jumps out the window.

'_What in the hell?'' _Naruto thought in shock. _'What the fuck did I just see? That...are you fuck...''_ He paused for a moment._ ''Wait a minute! This screams something to end my boredom!' _Naruto walked over to the score.''That was freaky huh?'' He asked the two women.

''It sure was,'' the red-head replied. ''I swear some people these days.''

''So I couldn't help but overhear...Meg right?'' He asked as her eyes lit up. _'Oh lord. One of those types...too easy.'_

''W-Why yes, I'm Meg! Meg Griffin and this is my mom...''

''Lois Griffin.'' the woman introduced herself.

''Charmed...Uzumaki Naruto.'' He answered as they gave him a strange look. ''It's Japanese, and Uzumaki is my last name.'' He really hated those strange looks people gave him when he introduced his heritage. It was funny how Asian in some dimensions passed off as Caucasian in others.

''You don't look Japanese...no offense,'' Meg quickly added.

''Yeah I know I get that a lot.'' He said as they walked out of the store. ''I was supposed to meet a friend here, but she bailed out on me at the last-minute. I wanted to buy a gift for my friend seeing her birthday is coming up and all and I was hoping I could get a woman's opinion on what I should get. She's turning eighteen and all and she's the type of person who makes a great deal out of holidays, special days, stuff like that.''

''Hhm...well I don't seem any harm,'' Lois replied. She was a bit suspicious of what the blond wanted. No offense to her daughter an all, but as kind hearted as Lois could be at times she knew full and well how people in general disliked Meg. The prominent being her own husband Peter.

''Great so...''

''Look out!'' Someone shouted as the sign above them fell.

Naruto acted quickly and pushed them both out-of-the-way as the sign smashed against the ground, causing debris to scatter everywhere.

''Running naked through the mall. Help, I've escaped from Kevin Spacey's basement! Help me!'' Scream a naked football headed baby as he ran by.

''Hey are you ladies ok?'' He asked as he dusted himself off.

''Uugh...yeah...that was a close one.''

''Yeah were ok...thanks Na...'' A second sign promptly fell on Meg.

''MEG! Oh my god my baby! Someone help!'' the woman screamed, growing hysterical.

_'Ok...what the fuck is wrong with this world? Though this does give me an idea!' _

A few hours later Naruto came out of the operating room. ''I've done all I could. She won't look like how you remember her, but more or less I think...''

''I don't care what you think,'' She snapped suddenly. ''I'm sorry...it's just...is she ok?''

''Better then ever,'' He replied. Now to get this to work Naruto more or less fudge on a few details, saying his 'grand mother' had thought him a thing or two being she was a famous medical profession back where he lived. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't completely true either. With Meg dying from eternal bleeding and damaged organs the grief stricken mother willingly drove Meg to Naruto's clinic as they were having some problems about their medical insurance because Peter had the urge to become an astronaut and go into space, but building a successful rocket of course would not be successful for the just above mental retardation level man resulting in him blowing himself up.

Four days had passed and Lois had left the hospital. Brian came by every few hours along with the rest of the family. On more than one occasion they had to drag Peter kicking and screaming. Naruto was disgusted how an intelligent and beautiful woman like Lois could love such an obese man with the intellect of a child. To be so cold and uncaring about one of his own children surprised the hell out of him, that and the baby Stewie, now that was another story.

Naruto went over the door and opened.

''M-Meg?'' She asked in shock upon seeing the appearance of her daughter.

Meg for a lack of better words was fucking fine. She had incredible curves with a round bottom and thirty-six D's on her chest. Her new chest was contained in a small pink tank top that cut a few inches above her stomach. Her new lean and curvaceous legs protruded from a blue mini-skirt. Now to mention her lips were fuller, her nose was shape was fixed so it was normal and the fat had melted away giving birth to a smaller waist. (Think the Family Guy episode that deals with Alternative dimensions)

''M-Mom...look at me...'' The now beautiful teenager said as she did a twirl. ''I'm beautiful.''

''N-Naruto...I don't know how to thank you. You saved Meg's life...I...'' before she could continue Naruto cut her off.

''No problem Mrs. Griffin. I could do something and I did.''

''Please...just call me Lois. Though I don't know if I can afford to pay...'' the woman trailed off before Naruto cut her off once more.

''No charge...I'm actually quite wealthy. When I say wealthy I don't mean rich, but wealthy as in oil investments, stock market...Bill Gates rich. Please, allow me to take you and your family out.''

''Well I don't know...''

''Come on mom pleeease...I owe Naruto my life after all. It'd be rude not to.'' Meg pleased.

Naruto flashed her a smile causing her to practically melt.

Lois couldn't help but relent. She was a bit put off by the 'changes' since she didn't believe that what's on the outside should matter. Though after the ridiculous incident at the store maybe this little change wouldn't hurt.

The next night rolled around as Naruto took the Griffins out to dinner. Naruto loved traveling for numerous reasons. The current one was all the new restaurants he could go through and experience.

''So aren't you a little young to be performing complex medical procedures like surgeries?'' This question came from the anthropomorphic dog who introduced himself as Brian Griffin earlier that evening.

''What can I say...I'm one of those geniuses who graduated from school early. Though I wish to go back to high school and reconnect to normal teenagers my age. I was hoping James Wood High as it's close to my house. Meg told me she went there so I'll at least know one person there.''

''So your rich huh? I got a few ideas you'll love...'' Peter then started pitching ideas about sandwiches which would cause even a guy with his healing factor to suffer a heart attack after one bite.

''Sorry Mr. Griffin, but I think I like to invest my money elsewhere.''Naruto said knowing said ideas would make a person go broke by the end of the week.

''Well can you fix my other kids? I mean if you're during surgeries for free you can fix Chris's double vision.''

The chubby kid was picking at his stake. ''What? Why are the twelve of you looking at me like that?''

''I don't think I should just do it on a whim...'' he calmly stated.

''Hey you're paying for all this right?''

''Uum yeah...'' Naruto said, unsure where this was going. It was annoying when people took advantage of someone who was kind or picking up the paycheck. At least with Kuiinshi you could plan accordingly. Just bring a 100 to cover the cheesecake and you were good.

Peter waved over a waiter. ''Hey waiter I like a chocolate cake please.''

''Peter...maybe you shouldn't...'' Lois tried to persuade her husband not to be an ass in public for the thousandth time only to be cut off.

''Come on Lois it's this guy treat. Might as well enjoy it while we can.''

Three hours later and Meg was still apologizing to Naruto about what happened. ''Naruto I'm so sorry...'' Meg apologized for the tenth time. Peter had gotten drunk after ordering a little too much wine. Next thing anyone knew he was running through the restaurant naked, eating off other people's plates. Not to mention the damage done to the restaurant and Naruto's car among things.

''It's ok...I don't see how your mother could be married to that uum...''

''Fat bastard,'' She spout out. She told him about a lot of things. Like about the anger management technique about how her father said in a letter he thought she was a house cat. She then told him about a time her parents hid from her on her 17th birthday. He was surprised Lois partook in this, but not so surprised Peter did.

'He shot you?'' He asked in shock as she nodded. He could tell their was much pain brimming inside of her heart. Naruto found it harder and harder to manipulate her. _'Damn my half-kind heart.' _Hearing the pain she suffered in life from general would tug at his heart strings. Suffering at the hands of those close to you, especially family was the worst. Naruto's suffering was limited; well unlimited to most of Konoha in the early years, his rogue gallery, people who hated him...well okay he went through a lot of shit, but excluding the treacherous member of his family and his evil twin he couldn't imagine being treated like shit by his own family.

For heavens sake his parents sacrificed their lives on two separate occasions to him. Originally and born again as Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. It almost made him break down in tears thinking that the latter time they did it and once again give up their life showed how much love they had, and it nearly drove him insane when he saw instances of families hurting or trying to kill each other. Naruto looked up to the see the light in the Griffin master bedroom come on. Lois laid a drunk and passed out Peter on the bed.

''Meg I know of your pain. and I'm not talking about the abuse you suffer under your family and this town. My pain started with my very birth so to speak. With changes in appearance people will without a doubt treat you differently. I'm not ready to tell you all about me, but I can tell you a few things. Like truthfully when I first saw you the first thing that came to mind was how I could use you. I'm not a completely dark person, but I'm not an angel either. I'm a person who lives in between and tired of these endlessly fights on two front over stupid ideals. Honestly you're a nice girl, a wonderful person and people don't see to take the time to see that because of your...former...looks, but I think I want to take the time to get to know. See where things go and who knows...maybe eat date a bit.''

''I know...you're right I did suffer, and if I'm honest with myself I'm desperate enough to take this chance, but how can I be sure this pain you speak off isn't just a lie to get into my pants? I've been hurt so much I don't think I can deal with it any longer.''

Naruto took off his jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. ''WHOA! What the hell are you doing?'' She asked as she saw a scar on his chest.

''I heal just about any injury, but some like these are so deep they're committed to memory and I can recreate them with ease. I'll explain how later on,'' He said indicating the four inch cut.

''It's just cuts like these make sure I never forget. To never forget a day of pain I've suffered.''

''I have...'' She held up her arm and noticed not a single bruise or cut was there. ''It's gone...''

''I did more than bring out those curves you know...'' Naruto said with a sly smile. ''Very nice by the way.''

''Thanks...though these curves are fake.'' The girl said with a sigh.

''Actually those are all natural. Let's just say it's one of my trade secrets on how to bring out the best in the human form. What happens when all the crap we entered in our system is filtered out and other such things. Now what the hell could that cut I removed have came from?''

''My idiot father...his idea of wrestling was throwing me through a window.''

''Is child service on this P_-l-a-ce _really that slacking?''

''Never had a run-in with child services. Anyway it's getting late...if you meet me out front at school tomorrow around 7 I can give you the tour.''

''Sure why not...see you then,'' He said giving her a peck on the cheek. He then turned around and walked back to his damaged car. The windows in particular as Peter Griffin smashed out the driver's seat window to get the Snickers that Naruto left in the driver's seat. The blond was quite pissed seeing as he had both and paid off the car completely in one transaction while having a kagebunshin go get a paint job while he put a down payment on his house. Now he would have to go get it fixed.

The next day Naruto decided to go for a modest three story house complete with a pool and Jacuzzi out back among things. Ok maybe not modest in general, but quite modest for him. There was Meg trying desperately to get his attention over the mob of guys coming on to her. Naruto whispered a chant as they all ran away screaming which freaked Meg out.

''Must be tweakers?'' He offered lamely with a shrug.

''I thought they were going to eat me alive. I can't believe those guys would think I would go out with them after the way they've treated me. Hell half of them told me they were gay when I asked them.''

''That's human nature for you...the sin of lust is strong, especially with hormonal teenage boys. Now about this tour...''

''Right this way,'' She said as they opened the doors and traveled down James Wood High now cream spinach colored walls. Whoever chose the color was a complete idiot.

''Is that Meg?''

''Wow when did she get hot?''

''Whose that with her?''

'''Boobs!''

''He's kind of handsome!''

''You think there together?''

''Of course look at her? I mean now that she's sexy who couldn't la...'' Naruto spun and punched the guy in the gut, knocking the wind out him. It was a football player and one of the stars on the team.

''Whoa did you see that?'' One girl asked as the football player dropped to the ground.

''Damn that guy is strong!''

''Wow Meg...you finally did something smart and had surgery. Now you no longer look like a disgusting pig,'' Said an attractive yet snobbish blonde.

''So...whose the bitch?'' Naruto asked nonchalantly as several people gasped.

''What did you call me?''

''A bitch...a snobbish high school queen bee bitch who has nothing but her looks to depend on. The typical big breasted dumb blonde who spends so much time on her back and sinking her claws into rich boys, or jocks that once she gets on in years she'll be nothing more than a gold digger marrying men in their eighties or nineties just waiting for them to kill over so they can inherit their money. So women like you often use money to higher much younger helping hands in the form of pool boys and give bootylicious cougars bad names. You make fun of Meg now, but when you get old and your looks fade you won't have anything else to rely on as you become an old saggy waste of human space whose brain would had been better used in a monkey then the waste of space I see before me.''

Complete silence followed for thirties seconds until someone shouted. ''Dayyyuuuuuuum. Connie got treated!''

''Coming Meg?''

''I think I will Naruto...'' She said joining him as they continued on ahead.

''Oh and sags,'' He called back. ''At least you can tell your illegitimate bastard children you had the owner of meeting me. A bit pompous, but having you as a mother guarantees the average person is nothing less of a saint or great in comparisons of the value you would instill in your children. This is Naruto Tentai folks and I'm here to say the oppression under skanks like her won't run my school life. This is also a personal challenge on anyone who attempts to get back at me on her behalf.''

''Wow that was amazing,'' She whispered with giddiness. Something about being around Naruto gave her more confidence. Though she was still trying to get over some of his strange behavior and some of the things he said, let alone some of the unanswered questioned in his story. Though after all she had experienced in Quahog she could forgive a few things like his cryptic answer.

''Though...I bet until I reveal a bit more about myself you won't trust me?''

''Very well,'' He took a hold of her hand. Seconds later they were on top of the roof.

''What the hell? How did you...''

''Power of teleportation,'' he answered her as he walked over to the edge. ''I'm not from this world, I'm a dimension hopper.''

''You really expect me to believe that?''

He rose an eyebrow. ''I teleported you on top of your school roof from the cafeteria. How the hell can you not believe me after this?''

''Well...'' She told him about the time Death came and Peter temporarily became the grim reaper. Then there was the incident when her father proclaimed himself a prophet and their family suffered nine out of ten plagues of Egypt and other things.

''Wow...just wow...this place is pretty fucked up! What's worse your mom seems to enable your dad which causes a lot of problems. I always thought when some of my friends told me about places like this I thought they were a myth. I mean I knew of places like this, but not where crazy shit happens and people try to act like this is still a 'normal' dimension.''

''Yeah well now you know.''

''You know what...let's go the mall after school and go shopping. Your current clothing looks a bit tight on you and I'm sure we can find a pair of contacts that would go perfect with your eyes.''

Meg decided she would give it a try. Maybe just maybe she would finally have a little claim to happiness her family wouldn't ruin. ''Alright...but you're paying for everything.'' she added with a smirk.

''Fine...''

The two of them started looking around for clothing for the mall to kill some time among other things. First was some shirts that had some room in the front. ''This blouse looks nice,'' Meg said holding up the cream color blouse. Naruto frowned and shook his head. ''Too plain...you got to throw in a little sexy. You're too repressed and beaten down at the hands of these people. I swear I was able to open a clinic out of nowhere with minimal paperwork, not to mention people hadn't heard of my existence until recently. It takes something big for the people here to take notice.''

''That or become part of a ground and mob like idiots all because of something on TV or seeing someone speak with a megaphone.''

''Now this,'' Pulls out a black sleeveless t-shirt with the words 'sexy bitch' on it. ''...something you can rock. Now we need a belt and a black letter skirt and a pair of heels.''

''I'm not against anything sexy, but I don't want to come of as easy with constant clothing of that theme.''

''Huh you're right...we should also get clothing for year round. You should definitely get some shorts and tank-tops. Wouldn't mind seeing you in a number like that,'' He said letting out a growl.

Meg blushed feeling a bit self conscious. She at first freaked out realizing her 'change' though she got used to the idea. She still wasn't sure how the hell Naruto did what he did, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

''R-RIGHT...Jeans I'll also need jeans.''

''Also Jackets, shoes, silk tops. Maybe we should make a list.'' He said as they made a list.

_Tank Tops, casual shirts, Jeans, Blouses, Slacks, Dress tops, Skirts, Dresses, Silk Tops, Leather Skirts, Panties, Formal Outfits, Gowns, Bra, Casual Shoes, Running Shoes, High Heels, edible Panties, Sexy night gowns, Lingerie, Thongs. _The last six or seven of course weren't Meg's idea. She was going to have Naruto take the bags to the car while she shopped for her more private garbs. She on more than occasion snooped through her parents closet for money. After seeing some of her mother's 'tastes' she wondered how she could have sex with her father? The man's gut was by comparison twice the size of that of even Homer Simpson's beer bell and that was saying something.

''Ok...well that's...2200 dollars.'' Meg's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

''W-Wow...I didn't think...''

''Relax...I'm wealthy. We can spend 1.7 million dollars every day for the next year and I still be rich.''

''Hhm...the way I see it you're trying to buy my love.''

''Is it working?'' He asked in a joking manner.

''I don't know...let's see once we spend 1.7 million today,'' she said in a similar manner.

The two talked a bit and got to know each other better. After going to the eye doctor and discussing several options with the eye doctor Meg had settle on several of them. A regular pair that was much smaller then Meg's original pair, some contacts, reading glasses, and shades.

''Those new frames really suit you,'' He said as most of her face was no longer hid by the large glasses.

''Thanks...now if I can only do something about this hair.''

''Well there's a saloon not too far from here.''

''Naruto no...you've done too much...I couldn't bare...''

''Meg...I could buy you your own car and house and it wouldn't faze me. Do you know how many families I gave millions just to aid them? I siphon and stole so much money and valuable items along with gold and oil from thieves, crooks, businessmen,and the mafia it's fucking ridiculous. I'm an insanely powerful Robin hood of the modern era. All I ask in return is that people worship me and willingly come under the domain of my kingdom...that's all.'' He said as Meg gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

''What? Another aspect of my other life.''

''Right...I guess I wouldn't mind having something done with my hair. There's also this movie I want to see tomorrow.''

''We can go together if you want?''

''I like that...not that I'm agreeing because your buying me things. Its just that there's this new movie I want to see and watching movie with friends is better then alone.''

''Right,'' He said giving her a toothy grin. ''Though if you want to keep that body in shape you'll have to start exercising regularly.''

''Let me guess, next your going to tell me you own your own gym.'' Naruto gave a stifled cough and looked away. ''Ok you have got to be shitting me.''

''I shit you not...come on we can grab something to eat,'' He said as they made way to their next destination.

That night Meg continued to reminiscence about the changes she had experienced thanks to a certain blond acquaintance.

Earlier today was the most wonderful day Meg could ever remember having. Meg learned a bit more about the mystery that was Naruto. It took all her will power not to throw herself at him, seeing as he was the only guy who seemed to pay genuine attention to her.

Meg began to wonder if her new looks were affecting her? She certainly felt happier then she ever been. So maybe the little boost in self-esteem explained why, as one of her class mates crudely put it, 'hop on the first dick that was pointed in her direction.' The rest of the evening seemed to go by like a dream. Meg slept peacefully that night and woke up to some noise. Throwing on a black tank top and a pair of jeans along with her new glasses. She walked outside and to her shock see her father was having a yard sale, selling a 200 hundred dollar pair of shoes for ten dollars while using a designer label shirt as tissue.

''WHAT...THE...HELL!'' Meg was practically fumed as she stomped over to her father. ''WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!''

''Oh hey Meg...decided to have a yard sale to clear out some of our old junk. I'll finally have enough money to make...''

''I don't give a monkey's left nut!'' She shouted at a lower volume then before. She noticed that the 'old junk' her father referred to ass were all her things. Most of them the new things Naruto had bought for her. ''What the hell my backpack? My textbooks? My...YOU FAT INCOMPETENT MENTALLY RETARDED BASTARD!'' She said in fury seeing he had to gall to sell 'that' of all things.

''Megan Griffith I will not have you talking to me like that! Go to your room young lady!''

''Like hell I will. Out of seventeen years you only shown six instances of actually caring about me. SIX INSTANCES in SEVENTEEN YEARS! You are hardly in any shape or form a parental figure.''

''What's going on out here?'' Lois asked in the door way.

''I'll tell you what's going on mom. You're husband's a self-centered incompetent jackass that's not fit to be a parent much less a human being!''

''Megan!'' Lois gave a disapproving glare. ''I will not have you talking about anyone like that, much less your father.''

''My father is selling off all my stuff, especially all the stuff Naruto bought for me.''

''Whose Nay-ruu-do?'' Peter asked as Meg gave a frustrated cry of outrage.

''You see...he's so damn oblivious to everything around him. He's ruining my life.''

''Meg sweetie calm down,'' Lois had made her way to Meg and placed her hands on her shoulders. ''Now while what your father did was a bit selfish its just clothing. Will get you new clothing...''

''Just like Naruto said. Dad keeps doing this because you enable him.''

''Excuse me?'' She asked in an offended tone.

''While I'm thankful he saved your life I won't let some boy talk about our family like this. Meg I don't want you around that boy anymore.''

''You guys ruin everything! Why can't I for once have something without you ruining it?''

''Meg there are plenty of other boys out there. This change wasn't such a good idea. You were fine the way you were.'' she countered, trying to dispense motherly wisdom.

''Mom were you blind that day? A guy lit himself on fire. He lit himself on fire when he looked at me. Now I'm attractive and people pay attention to me.''

''There not paying attention to you for you. Sweetie what matters is on the inside not out.''

''Right...tell that to America's next top model or beauty pageants.''

''You may not like it, but as long as you live under this roof you abide by our rules!'' she sternly remarked.

''FINE! THEM I'M OUT OF HERE!'' Meg screamed as she took off.

''Ooh...maybe I said too much. We should go after her,'' Lois said worried. As horrible as it was she honestly knew that the Meg before wasn't likely to be harmed as people and animals generally avoided her. Now with the changes she was a sexy teenage bombshell and practically every sex hound in town would try to get into the brunette's pants.

''Relax honey...Peg will be back.''

''Meg, Peter. Her name is Meg,'' She corrected her husband and sighed. _'What kind of father can't even remember his seventeen year old daughter's name?' _Lois thought thinking there may have been some merit in Meg's words. She started to think back to all the things that happened since her marriage to Peter. The many negative things, mostly as a result of Peter doing something seemed to outnumber the few good instances by then to one. Lois had been suppressing her feelings for so long and trying to live day by day, not realizing what it was doing to her children. Was the current environment a safe and healthy one for her children? It then started to rain.

At Naruto's place that night.''_Silly bitch...yo' weapons can not harm me! Don't you know who the fuck I am? I'm the Juggernaut bitch!' _Naruto laughed his ass off as he rewatched the Juggernaut bitch video for the 57th time. ''This shit never gets old. '' He said noticing it was going 8. He heard a door bell ring. So he paused the video and hopped up. He opened the door to see a wet and freezing cold shivering Meg.

''The hell? Meg...'' Naruto ushered her inside as she collapsed on his couch. His place was at least 1 hour and a half maybe two walk run from her place. That meant Meg was in the rain for hours. He felt her forehead and saw that she was burning up. He took off her wet clothing and place some of his clothing along with a heating pad on her. He fixed some hot tea and soup and waited by her side as she slept for several hours. When she woke up she recounted on what happened that morning and why she came to see him. Naruto let the distraught brunette cry on his shoulder as he thought about a way to rectify the situation. He had since then moved her to another room with as he tried to find a way to lightly tell her his plan before he decided to say screw it and tell her.

''Meg...you're going to divorce you're parents.'' He said as she sniffled a bit then sneezed. She took a tissue from the box and wiped her nose and finally replied.

''Huh?''

''I can use some of my abilities to replicate your memories on film. I think with that and the insane way things work in this town it's possible. You'll need a job and a place of your own. I can offer you the shelter of course, but you'll need a job. I got two positions for a nurse open at my clinic.''

His Phone beeped. Naruto pressed the button to put it on loud speaker. ''Yes?''

_''Sire a Sharona Flemming I believed called about the nursing job.''  
_

''Right...tell her I'll meet her in my office tomorrow.''

_''Ok sir.''_ The Phone call ended.

''Ok make that one.''

''Huh...I guess I could try,'' she said sniffling again. She then sneezed. ''But first we're going to have to take care of that cold. Though now you should rest.''

''Thanks Naruto, you're the best,'' She said laying her head on the pillow.

''I know sunshine...'' He took off her glasses placing it on the stand then kissed her forehead.

''Wait...could you stay with me?'' Naruto smiled and nodded. So he got on the other side of the bed and laid above the covers. ''You must think I'm pathetic huh?''

''No Meg...I don't...you...even if I have experienced them myself I still hold horrible memories. Memories of alternate versions of me being tortured, beaten, hung, stabbed, burned, skinned alive...'' Naruto list off a few things as Meg's eyes grew in horror.

''Oh my god...'' she whispered.

''The last one didn't happen until my teenage years of course and it was only women. Let's just say my gift of healing was thought of as a blood line and the enemy wanted to breed several of their women with it to introduce it into their clan. A result of my cockiness and arrogance thinking I was unstoppable after defeating a nigh invincible madmen. I didn't use my brain and I suffered much pain as a result of it. Contributed to the person I am today and why I can easily seal away my heart and do what needs to be done to help me. I promised you I would once let you know more about me. That's a bit more, that and I was betrayed along with losing my entire family during my first life.''

''I...understand I won't press you to tell me anymore until you're ready.''

''Thanks...goodnight Meg.''

''Goodnight Naruto.''

Both of them drifted off to sleep after laying there thinking about the other.

000  
Chapter end  
000  
In the next chapter the other FG characters will be introduced and such, but not all at once. Might have a Futurama one out tomorrow


	2. What Goes Around Comes Around!

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Story Start

0

The courtroom came to a slow silence as the Judge sat in his chair. On one court room was Naruto and Meg and none other than Kuiinshi as lawyer, arguing for the Emancipation while some slick young lawyer was on the Griffith's side. He looked unusual for the part of a court appointment lawyer. He looked a bit wealthier then middle class as he was clean shaven, in his late twenties, short blond hair that was nicely trimmed. He wore a nice and expensive looking black suit.

''This court will come to order.'' The Judge announced as he banged his Gavel.

''Your honor on behalf of my client Meg Griffith I am here to give evidence as to why she should be emancipating.'' Kuiinshi got up and walked from behind the desk. ''I have video tapped evidence in which my client, Meg Griffin was neglected and abused by her family. ''

Lois whispered something into the lawyer's ear and he stood up interrupted Kuiinshi with, ''I object your honor. My clients have shown their daughter nothing but love. Besides this video tape evidence that Mr. Nizu is it...?''

''You know damn well it's Nzu!''

''Right...whatever, as I was saying. Any and all taped evidence is illegal as my clients were taped without their knowledge.''

''Your honor if it pleases the court Mr. Griffin, Mr. Robertson's client knew full and well about the video recorders. I told him and even gave him instructions on how to deactivate them. His negligence is what led to them being there in the first. If you would roll the first of my DVDs you will see just how irresponsible Peter Griffin is.''

''I'll allow.''

The TV and DVD is set up.  
0  
First Clip  
0  
''The hell you smokin'? Seigfried and Roy did fight Cheech and Chong.'' Kuiinshi said into the phone as Peter Griffin walked into his shop. ''Hold on Bitch...,'' Places hand over the phone. ''Can I help you sir?''

''Oh man I am so screwed. I lost everything in a poker game. The furniture, electronic appliances, and clothing. You got to help me man. Cleveland says your good at this sort of thing.''

''Uum ok sir...how much did you lose exactly?''

''Everything in the house. My wife will kill me if she finds out.''

Sigh,''I call you back.'' Hangs up the phone. ''If Cleveland sent you I'll cut you some slack. How much time do we have?''

''She took our children to visit her folks and will be back by tomorrow.''

''Hhm...over night job huh. If you have a crystal clear memory of everything that was in the house I can just do some recoloring, call in some friends, donate some old furniture. I want ask for anything now as I'll be out of the country for eight months. Though I do expect when I get back you'll have 200 hundred dollars as a down payment for my services and we'll work out system or payment plan.''

''Thanks pal you're a life saver.''

0  
4:00 A.M.  
0

''Well that's it,'' Kuiinshi said as the last of his crew was out the door. ''Unfortunately just about everything was bugged because the stuff belonged to a spy. Now this manual will tell you how to remove and deactive them. I suggest you read this and deprogrammed them as soon as possible.'' Kuiinshi drops a thick packet on the table. ''Now if you excuse me I have some cheesecake that's calling my name,'' With that he was out the doctor.

Peter picks up the manual and opens it. After struggling to read a few words he chucks the manual into the trash and turns on the TV.

0  
Clip Ends  
0

''As strange as that was your client was indeed negligent mister Robertson so I will allow mister Kuiinshi's videotaped evidence.''

After about an hour of Meg being ignored, dismissed, insulted and at times physically assaulted it was clear just whose favor the case was in. ''The latest clip your lady and gentleman. He sold, no pimp out his own daughter to the owner of a Pharmacy because of a thirty-four, let me repeat, thirty-four thousand dollar tab he ran up. On several occasions this girl took the blame for terrible things her family did over the years. You all saw that all out family brawl as clear as I did. You all saw that Mr. Griffin confirmed with a trained doctor in that particular medical profession concluded. That Mr. Griffin is just above the line of mental retardation. He thought his daughter was a house cat. A house cat for the first four years of her life. Mrs. Griffin is also guilty, but I wouldn't say to as a severe degree as Mr. Griffin. In the DVD which I label 'Model Misbehavior' Mrs. Griffin was a bit cruel and dismissive when comparing her childhood bedroom to her daughters. Mentioning such things as having trophies or pictures of friends. Though before I go with my closing arguments my client would like to speak.''

Meg took to the bench and the oath. She told everyone about the time Peter hit her while on steroids. The time the rest of her family had gathered in her bedroom and read her diary. How they avoid or disparaged her in person. She even told them about the time her parents hid from her during her 17th birthday because they couldn't remember her age. Suffice to say their was only one way this trial was going to go.

''After going through the evidence the criteria of abuse and neglect on the part of the parents have been shown. Though there are other requirements that most be met before I emancipate miss Griffin. Like for instance a reliable source of income and the ability to manage it responsible.''

''Your honor my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hiragana and I own my own clinic. I'm currently enrolled by in school because I'm interested in getting my bachelor's degree in music and my school of choice requires I have a high school diploma. A bit strange yes, but considering some of the things seen today it could be a bit stranger. I'm more then happy to hire Meg as a receptionist or nurse and pay for her degrees for a medical school of choice. I can also help her with medical insurance and other such instances.''

''Verl well Mister Here-ra-gani,'' Naruto's eye twitched slightly. ''The paperwork will be sent to your client's lawyer who I assume know the location of miss Griffin's current residence.''  
''Indeed I do...''

''Then I here by declare case...''

''Your honor wait!'' A voice called out before the judge slammed his Gavel. ''I know my husband and I made a lot of mistakes...''  
_''Yeeeah I really don't have time for this.'_ Kuiinshi thought as he raised his watch and clicked a button. A conspicuous dart shot out and struck Lois in the neck as she falls over sleep.

_''You do realize your going to hell right Kuiinshi?'_

_''Hell I've know that for years. I'm just trying to help him out. Didn't you see my DVDs 'Death Has a Shadow', 'The King is Dead', 'Screwed the Pooch', and the others? If someone in this family doesn't give a heartfelt speech or something then after the math everything goes back to normal. I'm just helping you out.' _

_'Oh...uh-huh...by the way Shinichi from Detective Conan wants his watch back.''  
''Oh go fuck yourself Uzumaki.''  
_

After the Court case was solved Naruto and K had one last conversation.

''I can't believe it...I'm finally free from those bastards. And its all thanks to you...thank you Naruto,'' Meg said throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

''Yeah I am awesome aren't I?''

''You know what...this site sickens me. I hate you and your life Naruto. Getting females left and right without even trying. You damn manwhore! You'll get your paperwork tonight. Don't call me for two weeks!'' Kuiinshi shouted as stormed.

''Uum...what's up with him?''

''Cheesecake withdrawal. I bet him two hundred dollars he couldn't go a week without it.''

''How long has it been?''

''Six hours...I'll meet you back at the house. I have to go get that fool before he kills someone.''

''How and I supposed to...'' A pair of keys flung from Naruto landed in Meg's hand. ''I love my new life.''  
00  
Chapter End  
000  
Yeah well I thought I update an old story before I started some new ones. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The Date and Contemplations!

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Story Start

00000

It was going to be the start of a new life. Because everything nice Naruto bought her was thrown out by the fat bastard the two of them decided to go and buy everything Meg would need for her stay at Naruto's place. After a couple of hours Naruto found himself carrying several bags of clothes. A lot sexier then the pink shirt and jeans she was known for normally wearing. Shortly after they went to another store to get her contact lenses to get rid of the large oval shaped eye soar.

Tonight they were going out dinner to celebrate successfully winning the case. Naruto was wearing blue dress shirt and black slacks, while Meg was dressed in a blue blouse, a black miniskirt and heeled shoes.

Naruto drove them to a nice lavish Chinese restaurant he found himself fond of. He often ate their twice a week.

Walking in, Naruto led her to his usual table took her usual table on the balcony. The Waitress, a young woman in her thirties of Chinese Descent, Dao-Xing took their order. Naruto had Pe-King Egg with Tea-Egg and Meg ordered Dumplings with Fried rice. Both of them enjoyed a nice warm cup of tea. After that Narut took her out dancing.

They moved to the rhythm of a nice lively dance.

She moved with him, beaming every time he twirled in a circle under his arm or dipped her low to the ground. She could only laugh, the lunacy of a childhood desire to be Cinderella coming back to her. Naruto only smiled in response to her laugh.

Naruto quickened their pace and swept them across the floor, making them fly. Meg's heart lifted with excitement and she lost all ability to breathe for the moment. Naruto twirled her out of his arms, but then reversed her back into his embrace and dipped her under his protective arm. Meg whimpered softly to herself. Naruto brought her back to level and they moved again. He held out their left hands and entwined them together, skin to skin. Meg gasped._  
_

Naruto dancing and steadied them. He gazed down at her then brushed the back of his hand against his cheek. She leaned into his touch, radiating warmth and safety. She looked at him. He made her feel safe in the way that no one else did, not even her own family. His hand moved lower and his thumb pressed itself to her lips. She kissed it, but it was taken away when he attached it to the back of her neck.

Then his lips connected with Meg's. He drew back slightly, hovering over her lips, and experimented with her reaction. She kissed him again. She closed her eyes opened to the kiss, adding more to it than the first. She smiled through the kiss. Everything for the first time in her life was perfect.

0

On the other side

0

Lois Pewterschmidt-Griffin had been thinking long and hard since the court cast ruled in the favor of her daughter. Try as she might she couldn't come up with justifiable reasons to dismiss Meg's complaint about her home life.  
During the course of years Peter had transformed from a jerk with a heart of gold to a jerk-ass man child. Lois never allowed herself to think about it before, but Meg's leaving gave her a lot to think about. She made a list of things, of everything that had happened over the years that she had forgiven of forgotten. She wanted to prove to herself that the Pros outweighed the Con.

First was the Stag Party peter was invited to at Quagmire's house. She made Peter promise not to drink and he completely ignored her and got drunk. A minor broken promise, nothing too minor, but then their was the whole thievery of that welfare check of $150,000 dollars. Though Peter in sorts gave it back to the people it didn't mean the necessary reparations were made. The money was for people who couldn't buy the necessities yet the remaining money went to people at the game who could afford the tickets to go to the Superbowl.  
Their was the incident Peter destroyed the satellite and blamed it on Meg.

There was the incident with Death. Then there was the time Peter kidnapped the Pope of all people. The time she tried to campaign for school board President only for Peter to run opposite of her and turn it into a smearing campaign. His half ass and poor attempt to teach Chris Sexual education.

The time he convinced her to be a stewardess so he could ride the planes and travel for free.

The time he invited a gangster into their home. And as time went on they only became worse and worse. The time he was stupid enough to tell the man who wanted to kill their son because he was a witness his name and gave him a picture.

It really went down hill when Peter was diagnosed as retarded and used that as an excuse to do whatever he want without consequences.

The time he sold Meg to Mort's son to pay off the tab. Oh God, she didn't even want to think about PTV or Peteoria. (Canoically they take after don't make me over but they happened before in this sory.

She started thinking about the little things now. How she had to basically make Peter take Chris to a Soccer game. How he ignored Meg's existence unless it was tormenting her, and did he even know Stewie existed most of time?

True he had his moments of insights or moments where he came to terms with how he was acting and tried to make up for his behavior, but did that make up for the weekly mishaps he causes? It seemed like it was a vicious cycle that repeated once a week and she seemed to enable it. If he wasn't in front of that damn TV then he was at the Clam drinking beer with his buddies? When was the last time he took her out to dinner just because?

When was the last time he offered to watch the kids or took an interest in the kids lives when it wasn't that day of week when the unbelivable crazy hi-jinks and stuff occured. The fact that one time she even got into an all out brawl with her husband at one time. She decided she needed to go out for a night drive to cool her head and clear her thoughts. Throwing on a jacket over her usual jacket she grabbed her keys.

''Peter I'm going out could you watch the kids while I'm gone?'' She asked, and sure enough Peter was on the couch, watching Star Trek.

''Uh-huh...''

''Peter did you hear me?''

''Uh-huh...''

''Don't worry Lois I'll look after them...'' Brian said from his sheet turning the page in the book.

''Thank you Brian,'' She said giving the dog a grateful smile. She got in the car and went driving. She wasn't sure how long she was driving around, but she knew she needed a break. She wasn't tired of having to always try to keep the situation level and control. She just wanted to live a normal life without having to deal with plagues being inflicted on her family or Death itself showing up on her footstep because of her husband actions? Was that too much to ask? She found herself coming to a stop in front of an Ice cream shop. Perhaps she could drown her emotions away with a tasty treat. It was better then just getting drunk. She walked into the dairy establishment and heard a familiar voice said, ''...And that's why his father hasn't spoken to him since.''

A second voice was quite familiar but the action at which that voice them was so unrecognizable, like a phantom action; Laughter. It was then she spotted them.  
''Meg?''

Naruto and Meg looked up from their sundae. ''Mom/Mrs. Griffin?''

00  
Chapter End  
000  
Yes I know I FINALLY updated and yes I know I left it at a cliffhanger like setting. Trying to update stories I hadn't in awhile. Think I'll do one, once a day and today was Family Kitsune while yesterday's was Prince of Whirlpool. Be sure to Vote in my poll which story you want updated.


	4. Pointing Out Truths

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Author's Notes  
(For Links to Megs new looks do an Author Search for Maelstrom 18. I have a long list of miscellaneous additions to the harems or just women for oneshots.

0

Story Start

0

She wasn't sure how long she was driving around, but she knew she needed a break. She wasn't tired of having to always try to keep the situation level and control. She just wanted to live a normal life without having to deal with plagues being inflicted on her family or Death itself showing up on her footstep because of her husband actions? Was that too much to ask? She found herself coming to a stop in front of an Ice cream shop. Perhaps she could drown her emotions away with a tasty treat. It was better then just getting drunk. She walked into the dairy establishment and heard a familiar voice said, ''...And that's why his father hasn't spoken to him since.''

A second voice was quite familiar but the action at which that voice them was so unrecognizable, like a phantom action; Laughter. It was then she spotted them.

''Meg?''

Naruto and Meg looked up from their sundae. ''Mom/Mrs. Griffin?''

''I'm guess I'm not the only one out for a tasty treat,'' She said, attempting to make a joke, but too wrought with beaten down emotions.

''Mom...''

''Was it really that bad?'' Lois answered hesitantly, despite knowing the answers herself.

''How would you feel if you were treated like an unwanted outcast Butt monkey. And don't deny because that's the Trope I fit...or was it an Idolom?'' Meg asked as she turned her attention to Naruto who shrugged.

''The hell if I know. I just know what Kuiinshi told me or what I read. I've never looked up for the definition of either in detail.''

''Besides mom, you haven't exactly been a model parent to me lately either.''

''I know and I've regret it immensely. I don't know why, but...''

''If you don't know why then how can you guarantee things will be better? Come on mom that man hardly respects all the sacrifice and work you do. No amount of talking is going to make him into a better person. He's incapable of realizing just how his actions are hurting people and it's not just you. The neighbors, the town, hell even people who don't even know him and are unaware of his situation is letting him get away with stuff that would have any sentenced to prison for years.''

Lois wanted to retort, to say anything but a mixture of emotional exhaustion and truth prevented her from doing so.

It was then Naruto began to speak up. ''Mrs. Griffin, in light of reaction actions it's obvious you both your children and your husband,'' _Lord knows why. ''_But don't you ever think enough is enough? People seemed to think some half-assed late apologies can fix something. That one person's hypocritical rantings to another should be applauded because their open about doing the same things. This isn't right...life isn't just some big joke or somebody's giant amusement park. People's lives are changed and emotions are hurt. You may not know this, but a lot of the damage your husband has cost or the people you hurt...don't you find it odd that he isn't in jail or something?''

Lois and even Meg wore looks of confusion. With all the craziness they experienced, with meeting Death and all they never really put too much thought into it. While every once in the while their were trails or other incidents when law enforcement were involved they were never permanent.

''When I decided to argue on Meg's behalf on the trial I of course did some heavy digging into the background of both family lines. If seems your father has paid off quite a few people.''

''My father? You must be mistaken there's no way...''

Naruto interrupted her by holding up a picture of Carter Pewterscmhidt with a briefcase. ''Aah but he would...a man like that who cares about money and prestige wouldn't want it to be known that his daughter's husband is a man child. Further research into some of these crazy schemes like the Surgery incident and injuries and all the driven have proved to show that your husband's antics have led to a decline in mental health. As I've heard he wasn't always what we in certain parts call a Jerk ass.''

''Just who in the hell are you? Why are you so interested in my family?''

''This was just a recent interest. I didn't know of your family until that incident at the mall. I can relate to your daughter, the verbal and physical abuse...being scorned and hated, to be told you're unwanted. What gets me is the people who stay and put up with the verbal and physical abuse. I was a blissful fool who was told the truth and now as a result became a phantom chasing an absolute answer. I know this conquest, this ultimate truth is Evil as all forms of absolution are tainted. But sometimes there are no other paths and all we can do is leave ourselves up to fate and hope this chess board were all part of doesn't crumble.

That our ultimate opponent, Fate, will make a wrong move and leave it's King exposed. People, not just humans but all forms of life could live a better life if they were willingly to stand up and just put an end to their abusers. They back their lives by the ones who hold the whips and cast off their safety blankets, their veils of ignorance and their arrogant beliefs of being better through a set of values and execute the controllers of the design. Both higher powers of good and evil in controlled consumed by darkness or blinding by light thinking from their position in power that only their views are right. _Exterminate _them and take care of the problem once and for all.

To answer your question I was an innocent whose family was murdered based on a possibility I would be a threat to the murderer's way of life. Not a guarantee, not even a very good chance of it happening, but just a possibility resulted in one of the most vivid memories of my youth stained with blood. It's because of this I learned that all life will never truly be equal. Some lives are just more precious then others. If you asked me to slaughter then rapists in cold blood to let a doctor live I would. If you ask me to allow a retarded sick child to die six months sooner to save the life of a husband who cheated on his wife, but had the possibility of creating a cure for cancer I would.

We may not like decisions we are presented with, but it is still our decisions to make. From my speech you've gathered I'm much older then I said I am. Though in spirit I am still a teenager at heart. You can tell people, try to warn them, but they just might happen to forget. I'm not here to threaten or harm anyone. I'm just enjoying the sites of this world Mrs. Griffin, though the question remain will you truly lie your life or will you waste it?'' Naruto stood up and made his way over to Lois who was rooted in her spot by an unknown emotion.

''Do you fear me? Possibly? Do I confuse you? Most likely? Do you trust me? Not likely? But I can see inside to the real you. If you would have met me ten or twenty worlds ago I would not be standing before you the guy I am. In many names and inspirations I am a God, Demon, and Angel rolled into one. Many curse and praise my name while more will only hear of it, but will know of my presence.'' His finger trailed along her cheek.

''When was the last time your husband called you beautiful?'' He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. ''The last time he treated you like a woman? And I don't mean sex, but a goddess to be treasured? The last time he appreciated your cooking? The last time he spent any of the time the kids. They seemed to be only his kids in genetics anyway.'' He chuckled and continued listing things. ''The last time he kept a promise with you without having to go through some end of the day lesson bullshit? He seems to cause destruction to the people around him. I've heard things about the people here. One of his best friends a filthy sexual predator and the other a once proud cop who is loosing his edge.

Your husband seems to favor getting drunk instead of spending time with you. How he doesn't appreciate you. How could you not grow tired how he disses your family members when you've treated his with nothing more then kindness. How do you put up with his twisted fantasies and sick and half-assed delusions. Meg has told me about the bizarre world view he filled your children's head with. Without you he would be a miserable, penniless, and rotting slob.

Is it not bad enough that his behavior has made people stop sending their children over to you for lessons as a Piano teacher killing one of your passions, but his stunts forced you to swallow your pride and borrow money from your parents or other rich family members time after time. You deserve a man who loves you and will care for your children and can actually spare time with your children.''

''Wow...that was a hell of a speech!'' Some random man commented.

''Oh shut up Kiba! Instead of just sitting here you all could have gone home or something.''

''About damn time,'' Some woman called out as all the people ended their henges to reveal themselves as various shinobi from Konoha.

''That was good work on the Sundae Shino. You get a raise.''

''What! Hey that's not fair! I'm still not getting paid!'' Kiba cried out.

''But I noticed the whip cream used came from my emergency reserve. That comes out of Kiba's pay check.''

''Oh come on!''

Naruto took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Lois who found herself able to move again. ''Feel free to visit your daughter or call anytime. That card contains all my contact information. You're probably confused and concerned who and what I am, but now isn't the time. Just know that your daughter is safe and I won't hurt her. I want you to think long and hard if you really want your children to continued to be raised in the environment they are in. Eventually your husband is going to do something that your father can't make go away with his money and you have to ask yourself...will you really be able to forgive yourself if one of his crazy schemes were to get one of your friends or heaven forbid one of your children killed?'' Naruto walked out the door and Meg began to follow.

''Mom...this is...all new and confusing too but...I won't live my life as a punching bag. I won't be a town's butt monkey over stupid and usual teenage cliches that result in me being abused in nearly every matter possible. I used to cut myself and sought out sexual ventures...the latter never happening because apparently my looks were so terrible people would kill their own little brothers then date me...but you knew that right? I mean you saw the guy set himself on fire as clear and day. Naruto is right...everything that is going on around us. It isn't normal...it's insane and I rather find happiness and be loved by one person then be mistreated by a group. I hope you open your eyes as I have. If not then...this is goodbye mom. You've never were really vicious like dad and you have hurt me but...I can't help but love you, your my mom you know. Except the truth and call when you're ready or throw away the card and continue living your life as you are now. I hope you really choose the former, but like me you have to make the choice. Take care.'' Meg said as she hugged her mother briefly and went after Naruto.

Never before now had Lois Griffin felt so alone and confused. She looked at the card in her shaking hand and tried to contemplate everything she just heard. Everything she just learned that shattered her perspective of the world, her family, and her marriage. Taking a deep breath she decided she would have to sleep it over before she made her decision. Getting into her car she began her drive home. She stopped in front of her home, coming to a screech stop and slamming the door opened as she cried out, ''OH MY GOD!"' The Griffin Family home was on fire.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Aah yes, and here we have some more 'Unleashed' level deepness and perspective. Some people like this serious crossover while others want more human. I haven't decided, but since this show doesn't have a strict continuity, episodes from earlier seasons may featured (as long as they don't mess with the events featured in this episode.) among things. I waged the options of trying to do a character break down and Lois having to be confronted with the faults of the evens around her family, Peter's behavior, and the insanity this showed as a long term thing or short term. But I realized that if I tried to do it long term it would be a series of 1,000 word chapters with time skips and felt drawn out.

Bonus points for anyone can guess how the fire started. It's obvious Peter is involved so no point in saying he's not. Also has anyone gone to my other profile and checked out the links (Pics yet. ) If so...tell me what you think. Genius right?

The after math of the effect of the speech on meg will be touched upon to a much smaller scale. Now with that I have an exciting and interesting poll.

Keep it Serious: Vote 0 By doing this Naruto will play the Straight (Sane) guy who points out the insane events, actions, and consequences around an episode's plots and will try to make people see the sensible side. He will also make sure that the unmentioned physical or otherwise causalities are helped and make sure people who do horrific things will be smacked with Karma. Some cut-Aways but in a serious nature, though usually might be flashbacks.

Balanced: Vote: By doing this Naruto won't be quite as serious as to try to interfere with everything, but will point out potential disasters. If his aid is spurred then he'll sit back and watch events unfold, while still keeping a level head and making sure there is still a measure of control and seriousness. Cut-Aways will pop up every one in awhile

Make it Funny: Vote 0 By doing this Naruto will lightening up and play a more observer role. He'll be more relax and try to enjoy the craziness of the situation, and let insanity unfold unto those that occur it's wrath. Cut-Aways are prominent.

Also a lot of people fill as if I'm letting Lois off easy. Don't worry this story will continue on and point out the faults and behavior of many characters and call them out on their behavior. I have similar plans for American Dad and Futurama, but I'm waiting until I finally get a computer which I still currently lack. Anyway I'm still taking into consideration your votes and I have been working on thoughts for a chapter 5, but I also been thinking about plans for my Teen Titans and Sailor Moon not to mention W.I.T.C.H. story as priorties first, but this will be one of the lesser updated stories to be updated first.

Anyway keep on voting and reviewing.

For anyone who has noticed my work is heavily been into my Unleashed series. Now we have people given their points of Naruto being too powerful, The Harem situation, and other stuff like that.

Now given the situation I haven't touched on a lot of themes and ideas and my stories are coming off like a lot of badly written Godlike Naruto and Harem stories following certain 'Plot Demands!' trope and pushing characters aside and such.

I just haven't had enough time to really bring everyone into the fold and probably develop their character yet. Because considering I'm not even a tenth done their is a lot of information yet to be written and I'm asking you all to be patient and actually read through and wait before you just dismiss what is basically the first chapter in the story.

Other characters will be developed. Naruto and other character's emotional and psycholigical issues and weaknesses will be introduced.

Breaks from reimagined Canon will be introduced.

More purposes of Naruto assuming identities will be introduced.

The flaws and purposes around 'fragmentation' and the Celestial bunshin will be introduced.

All I'm asking is to be given more time to flesh out the series. Also that for everyone who keeps asking I have the order of my series on my profile. So please stop sending me PMs asking me. I have noted so in several of the author notes in my stories.

If you all take time to read the author notes instead of skiming over them then most of you would realize that and wouldn't have to keep PM me and asking me.

Now for single chapter fics this will be a seperate chapter. For multi-I will just repost this in the latest chapter. If you're looking for detailed information and mechanics on certain themes and characters I will be making side stories and covering certain things instead of bogging down the story with a shit load of information. (Think Perfect Lionheart, but I enjoy his fics myself. Up until like chapter 40 where it's starting too take a little too long to get to the next plot point.)

Yes I will update old fics. Yes I will reimagine them and go back and add information and remake them so their better. If you hate that I remake the fics constantly then wait a couple of weeks or so. Quite frankly I don't see why people complain about me going back and fixing the format, correcting grammar, and adding details and descriptions.

Down below are just a sample of future side-fics that I plan on starting soon so you all have something to look forward too and help you better understand the series.

Companion pieces to my Unleashed Series that show the events through another character's perspective. Elaborates more on their background, motivations, and abilities.

Rise of the Devourer. (Alkino Side Story.)

In the Eyes of the Destroyer. (Silv Side Story.)

Tales of an Overlord. (Discusses the actual events and choices Naruto makes as an overlord during each of his journies as well as the allies he gains, the domains he gains control or and the information he gains.

Machinations of a Creator. (Side stories that details experimentation, mutations, how Naruto's Omnigan was created and other weaponry and such of the Unleashed Series in details.)

The Interludes series: Is not an official multistory after the Shinobi Chronicles but a Oneshot or short multistory in between each stories that elaborates a bit on Naruto and Kuiinshi's motivations and plans for each world.

Rise of a Tentai Warrior (Covers in explicit detail all of Naruto's training from hell and or other means he inquired power that is not explained in detail in the series.

Mind of a Tentai (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of both Naruto and Kuiinshi)

Mind of a Genesis Supporter (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of all the other characters.)

Life of a Tentai Wife (Stories that detail the struggles, thoughts, and life of the Harem gals from the Unleashed series.)

The Tentai Legacy (Pre-Series multi-chapter story or Prologue that covers the identity of the First borns, their back story, and Naruto's original identity. ) -Will cover definitions and have extensive dictionary of plot elements and character bios.

00


	5. As the Days go On!

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Author's Notes  
(For Links to Megs new looks do an Author Search for Maelstrom 18. I have a long list of miscellaneous additions to the harems or just women for oneshots.

0

Story Start

0

''Meg! Breakfast is ready!'' Naruto's voice ranged from the kitchen.

Meg jumped up, and looked around. _Oh, yeah. I moved in with Naruto yesterday, didn't I?_

Hoping in the shower and getting dressed Meg strolled down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a plate of food was waiting for her. Pancakes, Hashbrown, Eggs, Sausage, Toast and Ham. Not to mention their was a glass of both Milk and Orange juice waiting by her plate.

''Whoa...you made all this?'' she asked as Naruto turned from the stove with a grin.

''That's right...believe it or not I wasn't all that much of a cook. I mean I could make scrambled eggs or a sandwich, but it took me quite a few years before I started making meals.''

''Wow...it looks,'' she took a whiff of the food. ''So good...'' she said sitting at the table. She took in a fork full of eggs. ''Oh god really good.'' she started shoveling it down.

''Jeez...you act like they didn't feed you over there,'' he joked as Meg looked up briefly and looked just as down just as quickly as her eyes was focused on the table.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl. ''I can't fucking believe this!'' he mumbled as he began fixing his own plate. '' Doesn't matter now...you're with me now. Good thing too considering what happen last night.''

''What happened last night?'' Meg asked after a gulp from her orange juice.

''Your house nearly burned down,'' he replied as he picked up today's paper and opened it as Meg shook her head.

''Oh god...who was it? Chris? Stewie? That fat bastard?''

''The latter...'' he said ten paused and folded the paper revealing his right eyebrow was raised. ''Stewie? The baby?''

''Well Stewie is...what was it called? Enfante Terrible or something like that. I mean he's no longer evil now, just confused really. I mean considering he doesn't tried to kill our mother anymore.''

''Okay...'' he said while blinking a few times and shaking his head. ''I got to hear this.''

''He's tried to kill our mother several times, but since he never really came close I would subtly sabotage him so he wouldn't succeed.''

''Wait...and you never brought this to anyone's attention...why?''

Meg raised an eyebrow. ''The whole town treated me like a butt monkey. Did I really need them to think I was crazy too!''

''Ah yes, Touche.''

''He actually has a future in engineering or even building weapons.''

''Wait...what?''

''Yeah he even has this whole secret compartment of weapons, a monitoring advice, and a whole lot of other things.'' she sighed, ''...how the hell everyone seemed this I never know. Wait so about my house burning down.''

''Well your father was trying to make smores.''

''Smores? How the hell do yo burn down the house making smores?''

''Yeah well my spies managed to steal some police reports and while hacking into the TV schedule as well as a few other things I put together the following theory. That night your father was watching a camping show and what is often featured? Snores! So he tried to make Snores. Getting some logs and some kerosene he started a camp fire...on the stove. Need I say more?''

Meg could only face palm. ''How much was burned down?''

''Mostly just kitchen damage...and your former room apparently.''

''Oh come on!"' Meg cried out as she threw up her hands. ''Really! Why the hell am I not surprised!''

''I'm sorry Meg...'' Naruto said as he placed his hand on hers. ''At least you don't have to worry about that anymore.''

''That doesn't undo the damage. This entire damn town has treated me like crap and it's only intensified over the years. I mean one of the few people to treat me decently was Kevin.''

''Whose Kevin?''

''Joe Swanson's son. We used to date for a while before we decided to be just friends. He works at the local gas station and convenience store the Quahog Mini-Mart.''

''Huh...sounds like a nice kid.''

''Yeah...I just can't believe how things have changed. '' Meg replied as her phone rung. ''Yeah hello...yeah I heard about what happened. You want me to do what? Well why can't you have one of the neighbors do it?'' Meg sighed. ''Fine...'' Meg hung as she hung up the phone.

''So what did your mother want?''

''She wants me to baby-sit Stewie while her and Peter contact a contractor about repairing the kitchen.''

''Hhm...I guess I can drive you over there.'' he said as he went to go get his car keys. After about an hour the duo arrived at the Griffin's house. ''So what's up with his head?'' Naruto asked as he came from the kitchen, after observing the damage. ''Why is it shaped like a football.''

''You know what...I don't know...''

''Aaah yes so this is the strapping young lad making all the fuss about town. You know people like you show up one week and are gone the next. Maybe you can help clear up the idiocy that seems to have overtaken this town.''

''I'll try little man, but there's no guarantee,'' Naruto responded with a shrug.

''What the deuce! You can understand what I'm saying?''

''I don't see why not. You're speaking English as clear as day. Everyone else probably just ignores you because you're a baby.'' he answered as the doorbell rings.

''I'll get it.'' Meg volunteered as she went to the door.

''So you're suppose to be an evil mastermind right?''

Stewie's eyes widened as they quickly narrowed and he pulled out a ray gun. ''There appears to be a leak in my network. I'll dispose of the mole once I deal away with you!"' Stewie pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen.

''Yeah...you might not want to make the energy supply so easily removable,'' Naruto replied holding up a glowing red gem.

''BLAST!''

At the door it was none other then Meg's neighbor, Neil Goldman. A nerdy red-head/carrot top teen with large teeth, pimples, and nasally voice.

'' Hi Meg, you busy Saturday night?''

''Neil, you ask me out, like, once a day, and I always give you the same answer: No!'' Meg pushes Neil and slams the door.

''Hey isn't it that guy who is always hitting on you?''

''Yeah...God, I don't think I could have been any clearer the last time I turned him down.''

Naruto paused for a minute and then an ah-hah! look on his face. ''I remember that episode of Everybody Loves Raymond. But like most shows I stopped watching it once the Flanderization sets in. It's just stupid and lazy to make character bigger jerk-asses to one up their crazier schemes in exchange for witty writing.'' he elaborated on as Stewie was on his shoulder trying to joke him.

''Uum Naruto...''

''I know Meg,'' he replied with a sigh. ''For some strange reason I tend to bring out the homicidal nature of people. Hey kid...want some ice cream?'' he asked as Stewie's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

''What's your game?''

''No game...I heard the ice cream I make is deliciously natural. Even after all this time I don't get why it's so obviously call that but who cares.''

In another part of town Peter had arrived at Goldman's Pharmacy. Peter drives up to the pharmacy, parks the car, and walks in.

'' Hey Mort, Lois and I are going out for dinner since the kitchen burn down after we have to go talk to the stupid contractors about fixing the house. So um, why don't you give me some condoms? And some Excedrin. My wife's got a headache,'' moves his hands toward his crotch. ''THIS big.'' he giggled. ''You know? It's like from the commercial.'' He once more moved his hands toward his head. '' This big? Only it's my junk.'''

''Alright, then. Twelve dollars and forty-three cents.''

'' Aw, jeez, that's more of a ripoff than that breakfast machine I bought.''

Cue to Peter in the kitchen with a giant elaborate Mouse-Trap style machine. Peter lights a candle, which burns a rope. The rope drops an anvil, the anvil hits a switch, and the switch starts a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt powers a mini Ferris wheel, which hits some flags, makes a propeller spin, and a ball go through a tube. The ball is eaten by a toy dinosaur, which flings it on its tail and hits a toy drinking bird. The bird presses a button, a balloon fills up with air. Attached to the balloon is a string which is tied to the trigger of a gun. The balloon starts to float upwards, the string gets tighter, the gun trigger is pulled and Peter is shot in the arm.

_**''Gah! Ow! Ow, What was the point of all that? Ow, all it does is shoot ya! It doesn't make breakfast at all! Oww!''**_

''Besides, I forgot my wallet.'' he said digging through his pocket.

''Well, that's ok, I'll just open up a tab.''

''Wait a minute, what the hell is a tab? Does that mean I don't gotta pay?''

''Well, not right now but-'' Peter promptly cuts Mort off. ''Aww sweet! Hey, while I'm at it, gimmie all these copies of Marie Claire. Y'know in case I wanna rub out that easy one before I get Lois into bed tonight.''

'' Kathleen Turner's on page 45.''

''Kathleen Turner,'' Peter responded excited. ''... eh, let's see how she looks and...'' turns to the right page, not excited anymore. ''Aww, that's a shame.''

Back at the Griffin House Naruto had finished making the ice cream and everyone was enjoying a bowl. Well Stewie was enjoying his eight bowl and was as chubby as can be.

''How...how in the hell...'' he murmured as he looked to Meg then back at the chunky Stewie. ''Just how?''

''It's just another one of those things that happen around here...usually only takes a week to resolve things though.''

''This whole damn place is messed up.''

''Damn you ice cream! Come to my mouth!'' Stewie demanded as he struggled to bring the spoon full of ice cream to his mouth. ''How dare you disobey me!''

''Do you hear something?'' she wondered as Naruto looked up towards the roof.

''I think it's coming from outside,'' he said as they both went outside. Meg opens the front door and gasps. A plane with the banner "MEG, I AM YOUR DESTINY. LOVE, NEIL. ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN MY GOOD PEN? I FEEL LIKE I LOANED IT TO YOU IN PHYSICS, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN A" flies by. Another plane flies closely behind the first plane with a banner that says "WHILE."

''Oh, God. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe this is happening to me.''

''Wow...a persistent bastard huh? Oh well come on...let's go take Stewie to my clinic and have his stomach pumped.''

''Is that safe?''

''Sure it is...trust me. I do this sort of thing all the time,'' he paused and went over what he said in his head. ''Not quite what I wanted to say, but I suppose it'll do.''

''Well it'll give us something to do. So far the whole day has been boring.''

''I know...damn, I guess nothing does happen around here unless it's the damn craziness you guys talk about.''

''Better boring then the madness.''

''Aah yes...I mean what's the worst that can happen?''

A few weeks later at Mort's Pharmacy.

'' Hey Mort, do these suppositories come in other flavors?'' He said holding up said items.

'' Peter, are you EATING those?'' the owner asked in disbelief at the absurdness of what he was seeing.

''No, I'm shoving them up my butt! Of course I'm eating them! Gimme a carton!''

'' Peter, it's the end of the month, and I'm calling your tab! You owe me $34,000!''

'' WHAT? Aww, man, how am I gonna come up with that kinda money?''

'' Peter, I'm waiting.''

He looks around, and notices the "Employee of the Month" photo of Neil.

''All right, all right, I got another idea. What if I sold you my daughter?''

''Huh?''

'' You drop the tab, and your son can have Meg.''

Elsewhere at Naruto's place Meg jolted up from her nap. ''Yo? You okay there? You jolted up pretty hard!"'

''What time is it?''

''Saturday, 9 P.M., Why?'' Naruto asked as he went back to the paper work he was working on.

''Something tells me something is occurring which is going to result in me having a pretty large headache.''

000

Chapter End

000

Yeah I know, not a lot pf philosophy or a continuation of chapter 4, but there will be more of that next chapter, showing Lois's perspective of what went on the past few weeks, along with her thoughts, and which will lead up to finding out Peter's latest blunder of wanted to sell Meg to cover his 34k Tab.

Keep it Serious: Vote 05 By doing this Naruto will play the Straight (Sane) guy who points out the insane events, actions, and consequences around an episode's plots and will try to make people see the sensible side. He will also make sure that the unmentioned physical or otherwise causalities are helped and make sure people who do horrific things will be smacked with Karma. Some cut-Aways but in a serious nature, though usually might be flashbacks.

Balanced: Vote: 8 By doing this Naruto won't be quite as serious as to try to interfere with everything, but will point out potential disasters. If his aid is spurred then he'll sit back and watch events unfold, while still keeping a level head and making sure there is still a measure of control and seriousness. Cut-Aways will pop up every one in awhile

Make it Funny: Vote 02 By doing this Naruto will lightening up and play a more observer role. He'll be more relax and try to enjoy the craziness of the situation, and let insanity unfold unto those that occur it's wrath. Cut-Aways are prominent.


	6. The Debt!

Family Kitsune 6

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

0

Author's Note

0

I had plans to show the past few weeks in Lois's perspective, but since it's been so long I've pretty much forgotten what I had in mind. So here, we go to something else.

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

0

Story Start

0

''HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR DAMN MIND? 34,000 THOUSAND DOLLARS! HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY RUN UP A TAB THAT HIGH?''

Lois's scream could be practically heard throughout the neighborhood. Her disbelief stemmed not only from the fact her husband ran up such a high debt, but he was casually sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, and watch Star Trek.

''Geez Lois react. I got everything covered. Mort and I came up with an agreement. He'll let us slide if I sell him Meg.''

''What in the hell are you talking about? She's your daugther for Christ sakes! Besides have you forgotten you've already pulled this stupid stunt once. And not only is this illegal, even if Meg was still living with us I won't let you do something so...so...asinine.''

''What's the big deal Lois? It's not like you cared about what happened to Meg before.'' Peter pointed out as Lois fell silent. It was at that moment she began to realize just how horrible of a mother she had been the last few months. It wasn't until now that everything was starting to register. Or maybe it took even Peter calling her out to realize just how badly her relationship with Meg had detiorated. ''I mean we even agreed if we have to save two of the kids we leave Meg behind and this is the same thing. I mean how else are we supposed to come up with thirty-four grand.''

'_How could this have happened? What have I allowed myself to become. No wonder my baby hates me. I've become a monster.'_

''Well I don't care what was said in the past things start to change now. And you are going to find some way to settle our debt with Mort.''

Peter sighed. ''I suppose I can use the money from our savings or something.''

''Well thanks to your little mishap most of our savings has dimished thanks to having to hire a contractor, buying materials to fix up the Kitchen, and not to mention having to buy a new stove.''

''Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went for a drive.''

''Me!'' she cried out in disbelief. ''You're blaming me for your idiotic...'' Lois paused as she began to massage her scalp, feeling a migrane coming on. ''I'm not even going to bother. I can't even say I'm surprised. I'm going to go ask my father for a loan and we'll work out a system on how to pay him back.''

''No way! But Mr. Pewterschmdit is freaking loaded Lois. He's not going to miss a couple thousand Grand.''

''I don't feel write asking for money to bail us out whenever one of your schemes go awire. Now when I get back you and I are going to have a talk about how things are going to change around here.''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' he responded dismissively.

In an annoyed huff Lois grabbed her jacket, purse, and keys as she couldn't bear being in the house another minute. As she got in the car she began reflecting on just when everything started to go downhill. And that maybe she was started to lose her patience and sense of self as time went on. And it might be time she considered seperating from Peter.

000

Chapter End

0000

Yeah I know it's on the short side, but I really wanted to avoid just throwing in a bunch of stuff just to have padding. Anyway next chapter will finally have some relationship development.

0000

Keep it Serious: Vote 07 By doing this Naruto will play the Straight (Sane) guy who points out the insane events, actions, and consequences around an episode's plots and will try to make people see the sensible side. He will also make sure that the unmentioned physical or otherwise causalities are helped and make sure people who do horrific things will be smacked with Karma. Some cut-Aways but in a serious nature, though usually might be flashbacks.

Balanced: Vote: 12 By doing this Naruto won't be quite as serious as to try to interfere with everything, but will point out potential disasters. If his aid is spurred then he'll sit back and watch events unfold, while still keeping a level head and making sure there is still a measure of control and seriousness. Cut-Aways will pop up every one in awhile

Make it Funny: Vote 04 By doing this Naruto will lightening up and play a more observer role. He'll be more relax and try to enjoy the craziness of the situation, and let insanity unfold unto those that occur it's wrath. Cut-Aways are prominent.


	7. The Dance!

Family Kitsune 7

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Author's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Hey I have food poisoning so I might not update tomorrow.

0

Story Start

0

It was early October and that meant one thing and one thing only for high-school students. The homecoming dance of course and by Meg's reaction she was quite exciting.

"How do I look?" Meg asked doing a 180 showing off her black d spaghetti-strapped dress that went down to her ankles. She was also wearing a pair of moon shaped earrings and new shoes.

''Stunning of course,'' Naruto said with a grin as Meg's cheeks turned pink.

''T-Thanks...this is my first time going to a dance...with a date I mean. Whenever I tried to go one of the popular kids ended up humiliating me.'' Meg said with a downcast look only for Naruto to place a finger under her chin and raised.

''Hey if anyone tries anything I'll kick their asses.'' He said as he then began smoothing out his clothing. He was wearing a black suit with white t-shirt and black necktie. His other pair unfortunately would need to be taken to the dry cleaner.

Lois entered the room with a camera. ''I'm really sorry about your suit Naruto. I'll find some way to cover the costs.'' Apparently the milk in the fridge was spoiled so Peter's idea of disposing it was to toss it on Meg's dress or it would have been if Naruto hadn't dove in the way.

''Meh, don't worry about it.'' Naruto said dismissively. ''So how's your dog? Brian was it?''

''He should be getting out of the hospital tomorrow; thanks for your concern.'' Apparently one of Brian's usual brands of liquor had been mixed with chocolate liquor and because chocolates weren't good for dogs it didn't take a genius to put two and two together and unfortunately because everyone else was busy that night with the exception of Mort who drove Brian to the hospital there was nobody to watch Peter that night the kitchen was burnt down assuming Brian was going through one of his usual drunken ramblings.

"Before you two go, I wanna take a picture of you two.'' The redhead said as he lift up the camera and centered the two in the frame. Naruto wrapped an arm around Meg's shoulder and grinned while holding up the peace sign.

''Already ready,'' he said as Lois took a snapshot.

''Wait hold on...a couple of more.'' She said taking snapshot after snapshot which eventually result in Naruto making very humorous faces with the last shot of him kissing a startled Meg on the cheek.

''I'll go start the car.'' He volunteered as the two Griffin women were left to talk.

''Thanks for trying to understand mom.''

''It's just going to take me a little time to get used to. I haven't been the best mother lately and I'm trying to amend that and if Naruto is what makes you happy then I'll try to be happy. I mean look at it this way...I guess I can start planning for grand-kids again.''

Meg couldn't help but smile uneasily at the comment. Even though she knew her mother didn't mean anything mean spirited about it the comment still stung. Upon seeing her daughter's reaction Lois tried to amend her statement. ''Oh honey I'm sorry...I didn't mean.''

''I know mom.''

''Just have a good time,'' she said, unsure on what else to say.

''Thanks,'' Meg said as she went up and hugged Lois to her mother's surprise. ''I will.'' She said as Lois visibly relaxed and hugged her daughter back. Though this touching moment was ruined by the sound of something crashing.

''Sorry!" Chris's voice echoed from the kitchen as Lois sighed and began massaging her skull.

A little while later Naruto and Meg finally arrived at the school. Upon entering the school the place was decorated with lights, party items, and refreshments as teens chatted amongst themselves or were dancing.

''Wow...this old gym cleans up nicely. So...what do you want to do?''

''I don't mind getting something to drink. My lady?'' Naruto asked extending a hand.

''Why thank you ma' lord.'' Meg replied in a not successful British accent.

''Well if it isn't boob cup barbie!'' Connie nastily sniped as the few members of her entourage laughed. Ever since Meg's transformation most of her tormentors either began lusting after her or starting worshiping her like she was one of the schools A-list.

''Well hey, isn't it the skinny blonde white girl who once her looks are gun will be pretty much screwed, not that she probably isn't being screwed all ready.'' Naruto replied in a bored town and dismissive hand-wave.

''I don't know who you think you are, but my father is on the board of directors and...''

"To prevent my ears from bleeding let's go over there.'' The blond said ignoring her as Meg agreed.

''Hey get back...'' Connie found herself walking into an invisible wall much to the confusion of her entourage. ''What are you idiots waiting for!'' She screeched as the jocks attempted to go after the duo only to run into the invisible wall and were promptly knocked out.

''You know I'm not normally one to bash people, but that girl has a real stick up her ass.'' Naruto said as he and Meg went to the dance floor.

''I'm having a really great time.'' She said as a slow song began playing.

''I know me too...for once I can finally slow down and just enjoy myself. Man I can't tell you how many damn times I tried to have a vacation, been lied to about a vacation, had my vacation ruined, or just some plain silly shit.''

''Wow...I bet your adventures make for some really good stories.''

''Not really...most people wouldn't find them believable. But then again screw them, who needs their opinion.'' He said as the lights began to dim and Meg rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Despite the little bumps here and there the two continued to dance the night away as they enjoyed each other's company.

000

Chapter End

0000

Keep it Serious: Vote 07 By doing this Naruto will play the Straight (Sane) guy who points out the insane events, actions, and consequences around an episode's plots and will try to make people see the sensible side. He will also make sure that the unmentioned physical or otherwise causalities are helped and make sure people who do horrific things will be smacked with Karma. Some cut-Aways but in a serious nature, though usually might be flashbacks.

Balanced: Vote: 12 By doing this Naruto won't be quite as serious as to try to interfere with everything, but will point out potential disasters. If his aid is spurred then he'll sit back and watch events unfold, while still keeping a level head and making sure there is still a measure of control and seriousness. Cut-Aways will pop up every one in awhile.

Make it Funny: Vote 04 By doing this Naruto will lightening up and play a more observer role. He'll be more relax and try to enjoy the craziness of the situation, and let insanity unfold unto those that occur it's wrath. Cut-Aways are prominent.


	8. Temptation and Lemon!

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Author's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Hey I have food poisoning so I might not update tomorrow.

0

Story Start

0

The very next day Meg walked down the stairs and yawned. She and Naruto got in pretty late but she didn't mind. Last night was one of the greatest lives of her long life.''Morning Naruto.'' she said kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?"

''For being the greatest guy I've ever known.''

''Yeah I am pretty awesome huh?'' he asked with a smirk as Meg playfully smacked his shoulder. She went over and wrapped her arms around him as he continued cooking some eggs.

''Naruto what's it like? Having sex I mean.'' she asked as Naruto's arm jerk and the edge of the pan slammed into one of the edges.

''Is that really appropriate? I mean we haven't even had breakfast.'' he said as Meg rested her head on his back. ''And that's kind of random to be honest.''

''Let me be frank with you Naruto. You've been in this place for a weeks now right? What are the chances of being getting laid willingly and the guy caring? In Quahog of all places?''

Naruto paused and ponder it for 2.5 seconds. ''Fair enough, but let's wait for a little bit okay? ''

Meg sighed, ''I guess.''

''Hey cheer up. Let's go to your mall after breakfast, that should take your mind off getting into my pants.'' Naruto said as Meg smacked his arm. A few hours later they were inside a clothing store at one of the clothes holders.

''How about this?'' Meg asked as she held up a red top.

''It's okay.''

''Okay then how about this violet one?'' she asked holding up the same exact brand of tank top but a different color.

''I think a blue one would be better.'' he said as people were gathering around, whispering and pointing.

''It's ironic you know! Back then I would haven given anything for anyone to pay attention to me, but now all people do is stare at me.'' Meg said with a huff as she tried to ignore the small crowd of boys who were ogling her ass. Though her mind was taken off it when Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist. ''I know how you feel! Reminds me of the time my jerk off of a brother shaved my eyebrows off in my sleep

-Cutaway-

Naruto was casually sitting on a bench, reading a book as a crowd of people formed and began staring at him. ''What?'' he asked as everyone started running and screaming frantically. ''Dude what the fuck?''

-Cutaway End-

''Okaay...that made no sense at all.'' Meg said as Naruto sighed and soft rubbed her hip.

''Yeah, and to this day I wonder if there was something else I wasn't aware of.'' he said as the bag in his other hand dipped slightly. ''You really have to bring up the sex thing did you?'' Naruto asked in annoyance.

Upon picking up Naruto's frustration Meg couldn't help but smirk. ''It's the only thing you can think of huh?''

''I can think about other things think you.'' he remarked irritated. ''It's just now I have to worry about how long and when it's appropriate as a result and it won't feel spontaneous but planned and it feels like authentic...'' Naruto was cut off as Meg threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

''For crap's sake throw a girl a bone here. Particular the one in your pants.''

''Cut it out,'' he said easing her hands away.

''Damn...can't blame a girl for trying.'' she said as Naruto chuckled.

''I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body.''

''Well you do have a sweet ass.'' Meg said as she smacked his rear.

''Now come on Meg stop fooling around. I really want to get to know you; two weeks!'' he said holding up two fingers. ''Let's just spend two weeks taking it slow and just going on dates and getting to know each other. That's not too much right?''

''Okay,'' Meg nodded his head. ''Two weeks sound fair.''

Four days later Naruto was pushed onto his bed, Meg pulling down his zipper as she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Meg's hand slipped into his boxers and freed his cock, freeing it as she ran her hand up and down the length. Over the past few days the duo have been experimenting with some heavy petting and even some oral; despite the fact that they knew they were tempting fate but that didn't matter anymore.

Naruto's cock pulsed in Meg's hand as she softly stroked it. After a few more strokes she brought her head down, tucking her hair behind her under her cap as she took the appendage into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it, she hungered for more in a way she didn't expect. When it was wet enough, she slowly began bobbing her head on it taking a in a little more each time.

Naruto began breathing softly as Meg went to work. There was always some strange and pleasurable sensation when one hooked up with a new partner no matter how many times they had sex. It was always the variety or new images among the explanations for why some people weren't satisfied with a single partner.

"Mmm, Meg. You've come... a long way…" He said in between groans. He was really glad they spent the past few days experimenting around.

Now in between his outstretched legs, Meg looked up at him and gave him the most innocent look. It made him want to burst. She went to town on the throbbing appendage, measuring with her mouth about Nine and a half inches in length and two in girth. She slurped lightly as she bobbed on his dick. Watching his dick slide in and out between the girl's lips made him go over the edge. He closed his eyes and groaned her name. ''Meg I'm going to cum!'' he warned her as the girl let his cock slip out with a wet plop as it began to spurt, one splattering on her cheek and several more on her top.

Meg gazed at Naruto's cock in amazement. He was still hard; from what she heard most guys started to go soft after her first nut. ''Are you sure?'' he asked, sensing her nervousness.

''Yeah...I want this.'' she said as she stood up and slid her panties out from under her skirt. Pushing her skirt up slightly she revealed her mostly trimmed and well kept bush of hair and soaking pussy. Whimpering at the revealing air hitting her pussy's warm lips, she rose onto the tip of Naruto's dick.

Slowly lowering on Naruto's dick, Meg gasped then moaned lightly as she finally got to the bottom and began grinding into his hips. She almost couldn't hold in a scream when Naruto's hips began moving. Easily hitting the back wall of Meg's pussy, Naruto thrusted into her with a quickening pace. Meg's arms wrapped around his neck as she moaned in ecstasy.

''Aah! Ah! Oh Naruto! Right there!'' she squealed as Naruto picked up the pace and began ravaging her. Their thighs slapping together and Meg's moans becoming louder with every thrust. After a while, he slowed down and waited for her to recover. As soon as she did, she turned around and lowered herself onto his dick again with a hiss, "This feels so good! Come on Naruto! Fuck me silly!''

With that Naruto gripped her hips as he renewed his efforts. His hands reached up and began fondling her breasts as Meg became to moving back and forward as her moans grew louder and louder. Naruto began softly pinching nipples as Meg shuttered, and walls tightened around him.

''N-Naruto, I'm cumming…" She screamed as she reached her climax. Feeling the tightness against the skin of his dick, Naruto leaned back and groaned as he came deep inside her. The sensations were too much for Meg as she blacked with a please look on her grin. An annoyed look on Naruto's face formed as he pulled out and he was still rather hard. Looks like he was on his own for the final stretch.

0

Poll

0

Keep it Serious: Vote 11 By doing this Naruto will play the Straight (Sane) guy who points out the insane events, actions, and consequences around an episode's plots and will try to make people see the sensible side. He will also make sure that the unmentioned physical or otherwise causalities are helped and make sure people who do horrific things will be smacked with Karma. Some cut-Aways but in a serious nature, though usually might be flashbacks.

Balanced: Vote: 14 By doing this Naruto won't be quite as serious as to try to interfere with everything, but will point out potential disasters. If his aid is spurred then he'll sit back and watch events unfold, while still keeping a level head and making sure there is still a measure of control and seriousness. Cut-Aways will pop up every one in awhile.

Make it Funny: Vote 07 By doing this Naruto will lightening up and play a more observer role. He'll be more relax and try to enjoy the craziness of the situation, and let insanity unfold unto those that occur it's wrath. Cut-Aways are prominent.


	9. The Beach Incident!

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

'Why did I agree to this again?'' Naruto asked in annoyance as he helped unpacked the Griffin car, something Peter should have been doing, but he was too busy watching the portable TV he brought to the beach.

''Because my mom and I are getting along and hoping to mend bridges by my brother as well.''

Speaking of which, Chris was running along the beach, screaming as he swatted at the seagulls chasing him.

''Wow...'' Naruto said, wondering if this could be considered 'a what the fuck did I just see' moment. ''Meg?''

Meg sighed with those soft, pouty lips of hers. ''That happens sometimes.'' she answered as she looked up at Naruto and began studying his face. He seemed to be scanning the speech as his face was a mixture of boredom and something else she couldn't quite describe. With a sigh he gently sat down the beach gear on the carpet. With all this money why the hell didn't he hire a butler or something. After a moment he almost face palmed as he realized he had free labor in the form of Kagebunshin. Why the hell did he always forget abilities like that? God this was like the time he and K took on the Maverick forces all over again and he forgot he cold teleport.

_He and K were in maverick base one from Megaman x 2. ''Okay...now follow my example and keep up.'' the dark skinned man said as he wall kicked his way up with one fucking leg and that set up the flying maverick. Naruto tried to follow his example, but kept falling and loosing ground. By the time he almost got up to the closing walls he dropped down like a pussy as they closed._

_''God...I don't even know why K brought me along?'' Naruto mumbled to himself.  
_

After the memory ended he sighed. '_Damnit! Why don't I teleport more often?'  
_

Unknown to the beach goers a single head was poking out of the water. It was a merman and he wanted revenge on humans for hunting his friends, the fish of the sea. Materializing a Sea Orb he began to summon a storm that would wipe out everyone on the beach. Before he could finish the specifics a shark came out of nowhere and snagged him in his jaws. The Merman screamed and flailed in pain as his blood spilled out and with that he was dragged under the water with his brewing storm having no master to command it.

Now normally Naruto would have noticed the screaming as the merman and shark weren't that far away. Though of course he was too busy ogling Meg in her new white and red striped bikini to care about screaming. Magical healing and the nutrient supplements were the greatest things ever created. ''Hey Naruto...can you rub this sun-tan lotion on my back?'' God bless his life.

With that said everyone got ready for a game of volleyball. Lois, and Meg versus Naruto and Chris. Suffice to say Naruto end up doing most of the work as Chris either hit the ball straight up, amazingly high as hell, but straight up over couldn't jump high enough to spike it over the net. In fact more then once the net had to be fixed because Chris fell forward and somehow ended up getting tangled in it.

''Hey Blond guy!''

With a sigh, Naruto quickly focused on the ball in front of him, managing to lob it over the net. As annoying as it was for Chris to call him that it was better then the beyond the possible mangling he did.

Louis and Meg both screamed, "Got it!" before diving towards the ball. Both missed. Naruto nearly keeled over in laughter, wishing he had a beer to top off how wonderful this entire scene was. After the game everyone got into the water with the exception of Peter who was drinking beer and watching TV, and Naruto and Meg who were walking along the shore were in the water. Stewie was placed in one of those floating devices by Louis and the others were just enjoying themselves by swimming around. The days had been getting increasingly hotter and as a result a nice day at the beach was the choice activity for today.

The two continued their walk, heading down to the far of the beach as they took in the sights. As the tide began to increase the two of them began leisurely wandering back up the beach towards where they had left their belongings, with their shoes dangling carelessly from their hands while their free ones were entwined.

The surfers were back in full swing, taking advantage and enjoyment of the building surf that would only continue to increase at a steady rate. ''The waves are getting bigger. '' Naruto couldn't help but notice. Something in the air wasn't right. ''I think we should go.''

''The surfers seemed to be enjoying it,'' Meg noted as one surfer wiped out.

Naruto didn't notice Meg as he took notice of a grey cloud covering the sun. A cold chill brushed through the air and caused meg to shiver. ''It's gotten cold all of a sudden.'' she said as the salty and fresh air now began to feel chilly. She began shivering for a moment, but that ceased when Naruto wrapped his arm around her to warm her body with his warmth. ''Maybe we should go.''

The warm blanket of the sun had soon been replaced by chilling winds and rough waters. ''Shit...this definitely isn't normal. Let's go.'' Naruto said as they began rushing back to the others were. When they returned to the area a huge wave of water had crashed onto the beach. Stewie was buried up to the neck by some freakish incident somehow. Chris though was unceremoniously flopped onto the sand face down. Naruto rushed over and checked his pulse, the boy wasn't breathing so he bravely elbow dropped Chris in the chest causing the boy to jerk and cough up water. Another point for Naruto's kick ass medical prowess.

_Naruto found himself doing an examination on a fucking talking dog. Apparently the dog had a stomachache. ''I think your dog needs its stomach pump.'' Naruto informed the hippie in green. ''What all did he have today?''  
_

_''A couple of hot dogs, some candy, some popcorn, a whole pizza, some dog biscuits, half a stick of cotton candy, a stack of pancakes, and several gallons of soda.''the boy listed off as Naruto's eyes narrowed.  
_

_''What the hell is wrong with you? My god...I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to put your dog down!'' Naruto said as he pulled out a shotgun.  
_

_''Noooo!"  
_

_ 'Wow, when did I turn into such a dick?' _Naruto thought before he was pulled out of his thoughts by Meg.

''Naruto! You got to help my mom!'' she pleaded as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

For a moment Naruto was startled, wondering where the hell Lois's husband was at when he spotted him, laying on the blanket and passed out. Lois's panicked screams grew louder and Naruto shot into action. Diving into the water he used his arms to push the water behind him as he closed the distance between him and Lois. He managed to have just gotten there before she slipped under the water from exhaustion. Placing her arm over his shoulders he kicked his feet as they slowly moved to shore. After a few minutes they made it back to the beach where he sat her down and administered the proper CPR techniques.

After a few moments Lois finally came too, coughing up water and looking rather pale. ''That was amazing Naruto!'' Meg said as she threw her arms around her room mate/friend/lover.

''Yes Naruto, Thank you!'' Lois said as she took a moment to catch her breath. She couldn't believe how close she came to dying and she realized something. What if she wasn't the only one that had been in the water? What if Naruto wasn't here? Her husband was nowhere near responsible enough to raise children on his own and it also made her realize how far she had let herself go. Now while she was considered one of the most attractive women in Quahog it was the fact strength was measured in more then beauty. She, a former swimming prodigy that could have competed in the Olympics needed to be save. All the drinking, partying, and drugs accompanying throughout the years took its told.

Now while tho Jiujitsu lessons had tone her body and undone some of the physical degradation it wasn't enough. _'I've been putting this off for too long. It's time to face up to the facts Lois. You're no longer married to the man you fell in love with.' _she thought, sending a scathing look to the sleeping Peter. Even though all this he was still sleep. '_And there is no way he can raise Chris and Stewie without my help. It's I write up a new will and consider filing for a separation.' _

0

Poll

0

Keep it Serious: Vote 13 By doing this Naruto will play the Straight (Sane) guy who points out the insane events, actions, and consequences around an episode's plots and will try to make people see the sensible side. He will also make sure that the unmentioned physical or otherwise causalities are helped and make sure people who do horrific things will be smacked with Karma. Some cut-Aways but in a serious nature, though usually might be flashbacks.

Balanced: Vote: 15 By doing this Naruto won't be quite as serious as to try to interfere with everything, but will point out potential disasters. If his aid is spurred then he'll sit back and watch events unfold, while still keeping a level head and making sure there is still a measure of control and seriousness. Cut-Aways will pop up every one in awhile.

Make it Funny: Vote 08 By doing this Naruto will lightening up and play a more observer role. He'll be more relax and try to enjoy the craziness of the situation, and let insanity unfold unto those that occur it's wrath. Cut-Aways are prominent.


End file.
